The Third Wheel
by Liquidize
Summary: Ray's out with most of the couples in the gang, feeling like the third wheel all the time until.. No longer a oneshot. Yaoi BryanKai, TysonMax, Ray?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

  
It was an early Friday in June and the sun stood high, the sky was a clear blue colour without any clouds for so far your eye could see. The streets were already crowded with people walking there, some of them in a hurry and some of them in a far more relaxed pace and thus taking up place for those in a hurry (that's what they think at least). The city was full of life this day. Most cafés were full of people, both on the inside and on the outside. All the trees were sparkling green and all the flowers had different beautiful colours. The birds were singing happily. And all in all it was quite a wonderful day.

It was on this day that the youth, Ray Kon, was sitting on the airport, waiting, with Kai and the rest of the team, to meet the well-known Russians. Tala called two days earlier telling one pale-looking Tyson to tell our Captain to get his lazy ass to the airport and meet him and the rest of the demolition boys on Friday morning since their plane arrive then. He ended their conversation with 'and no excuses' and then hung up. Tyson stood their with a dumb look on his face for quite some time at first before he snapped out of it and told the rest of us about the call, resulting in that both Max and Kenny paled a whole lot and Kai muttering something about 'bothersome'.

So that's how they ended up there this early in the morning, waiting for Kai's ex team members, the ones scaring Tyson and Max to death. Both of them were already looking kind of sick, not that Ray could blame them after all. Demolition Boys were sadistic and kind-of evil with a wicked sense of humour. It would be rather strange if Tyson and Max weren't scared at all.

They heard the speakers call out: "Flight 904 from Russia has arrived at gate 6A." And so it was time. They all got up and started walking towards mentioned gate and it didn't take long before we all save that fiery red hair of one Tala and the cold purple eyes of one Bryan. They were kind of hard to miss, and behind them you could also see Ian and Spencer, those two not quite as scary as the two earlier mentioned Russians but still scary enough.

Tyson and Max stood behind Ray, those cowards, and thus making him an easy target for the Russians, since it weren't very likely that they would attack Kai, former team mate and captain and now Bryan's lover. So he didn't think that would be very appreciated by Bryan if they did anything to Kai, unless it was himself doing it in the bedroom (or on all the other places they do it) since all of them have heard when they are at it behind closed doors at all hours of the day.

Tala was the one to first reach them with that wolfish smirk of his in place, of course, eyeing them all with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He nodded to Kai first and then his eyes fell on Ray, making Ray shiver because of the look in his eyes. Tala of course noticed this and smirked even more.

"Hello, Kitten." Ray groaned, not that again.

"Tala." Was the only response he gave staring as coldly he could at Tala, but that only made the gleam in his eyes to become even scarier.

"Aww, are the little kitty cat angry?" Tala snickered, which only made Ray growl in response to that. Ray was saved by the sound of Tyson and Max making puke-like noises. Both Ray and Tala turned around only to find Kai and Bryan in a lip-lock and Ray suddenly felt the urge to agree with the two younger boys. It wasn't until Tala coughed not so discreetly that the couple broke apart, and they didn't look shameful at all.

"You can fuck each other senseless when you get back to the hotel." Tala said matter-of-factly. Making Ray, Max and Tyson to blush furiously, which Tala of course noticed and it made him smirk again.

"I know," was Bryans answer to that, with a straight face and all.

"But first," Kai said, "I have a meeting in 2 hours not far from here."

And that is how Ray ended up in this crowded café with Kai and Bryan in complete silence. If you don't count the sounds from the other guests or the sound of Kai and Bryan ravishing each other in front of Ray's virgin eyes. And the two of them weren't the only ones in a lip-lock at the moment in this place, making Ray feel even more left out than he already did with the two in front of him.

Right now he had no idea why Kai had invited him to tag along, maybe it was because he wanted Tyson and Max to suffer alone with the other Russians and right now he had no idea why had agreed, he should have known how this would end – with the two in a lip-lock. They didn't need his company apparently and Bryan knew the way to their place so he wasn't needed for that either. He glared at the couple in front of him that still were changing saliva with each other, before shifting his gaze elsewhere with a tired sigh, thinking that this was a waste of time.

Ray was never a person to want someone, wish for someone special, he was best on his own anyway, but in moments like these, with people like those two in front of him, he actually wished that he had someone special too. The two of them made him feel so lonely and cold in this big world. He wanted a person he could 'His', a person that he knew wouldn't make him feel like a god damn third wheel all the time. And since Tyson and Max got together he felt like a third wheel with those two too. They were so happily in love that it actually made you sick with it. And you couldn't count on Kenny either – all he ever cared about was Dizzy this and Dizzy that which left Ray alone – yet again. Maybe Kai asked him to tag along out of pity for 'poor little lonely Ray' or maybe guilt. The two of them had gotten rather close, but Kai still wasn't that kind of person to do stuff like that so that probably wasn't the case but right know he didn't know and he didn't care, he was just sick of it.

Ray made up his mind and decided to leave the couple there. They probably wouldn't notice anyway. He got up from the chair, paid for his hot chocolate and headed out again, going somewhere but really not caring where. He was just trying to get away from all the couples which he soon noticed was almost impossible on this beautiful summer day.

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

** A/N: **I decided to make it longer anyway, even if I at first had decided not to. It will contain 4 chapters I believe. But we will se. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is the second chapter, I propably will edit it when I re-read it again after a few weeks though.. I'm not fully 100 with it..

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ray kept on walking, on and on, not really caring where he went. The thoughts went on and on in his head, changing direction all the time from more positive to more negative thoughts and so on. He passed different people, different streets, shops, cafés and different parts of the town, but he paid no mind to any of that. He just walked; let his feet carry him to whatever place they choose.

He thought about how happy every couple seemed to be, how lucky they are to have someone. He thought about how unlucky he actually was and how alone he felt. How he actually wanted someone but the person he actually felt something for… Well, he probably didn't feel the same after all so never mind… He tries to deny it to himself all the time, saying that he doesn't lo–like him at all but so far it hasn't helped a shit…

Ray had no idea for how long he had been walking, could be a few minutes just as much as it could be a few hours. He had walked quite the distance so it probably was the later. When he looked up finally he saw that he was at the park not so far from home but a long way from the café, not a distance he would normally walk, especially not in this heat.

But since he was already there, he could spend a few hours there and just chill and sort his thought out, trying to ignore all the happy couples. Maybe go home and get a book to read? But he thought against it, then he would meet the others and he didn't feel up to it right now, at least not at the moment.

He went around for a while, just enjoying the beautiful weather trying his hardest to ignore all the happy couples you saw wherever you looked in the park. Luckily he found an empty bench to sit down on for a while. He didn't think he would have found an empty spot on the benches since there were so many people out today. He sat there for a while thinking and then laid down to rest since he was the only one on this bench. He closed his eyes and felt himself drift of until he heard the unmistaken voice of Tyson and Max. He sat up quickly and started to walk back home when he heard:

"Ray!" Ray sighed silently before sitting up and turning around towards the voice.

"Hi." He said.

"Where are you going, Ray?" Max asked, happily holding Tyson's hand while they sat down next to him.

"Eh... Home, to get a book... Yeah, a book." He said fast while standing up. He wanted to run away a fast as he could or possibly hide his head in a hole in a ground or maybe hide his whole body in a hole in a ground somewhere secluded.

"You and your books, someone might think that you prefer a book before a real person if you keep this up," Tyson joked while Max laughed whole-heartedly at the bad joke.

"Yeah" Ray forced a half-heartedly laugh.

"Well, we can accompany you home to get you that book of yours. Wouldn't want you to meet the rest of the Demolition Boys alone now would we, eh?" Tyson offered with a smile.

"Okay," Ray said with a half-smile accepting the offer knowing that they would have tagged along anyway, ignoring whatever he had whished.

"Maybe we can go back to the park after we get you that book, so you can read out in this beautiful weather and me and Tyson could train? Maybe we even can make Kenny follow us?" Max wondered.

"Yeah," Ray said already knowing that Kenny would not come along and that Tyson and Max would not train for long, or at all since they still were busy with each other, sticking their tongues down each others throats at every possible opportunity they got.

AT HOME

They sneaked into the house, standing quietly in the hall, listening for the rest of them. They heard voices speaking what sounded like Russian in the kitchen, and music, some harder rock of some sort, maybe metal, in one of the bedrooms. They couldn't hear the sound of Kenny tapping away on Dizzy so either he was out already or asleep so they ditched the idea of getting him to tag along.

They sneaked quietly to Ray's room as fast as they could without making to much noice. Ray grabbed his book from the nightstand and they sneaked back to the hall just as quickly as they sneaked to his room, but just as they were opening the door thinking that they made it, that they were free, they heard the voice of Tala, they could even hear the famous Russian smirk in his voice.

"Are you trying to sneak in and out without any of us noticing it? Are you scared of us maybe?" he said with a cold tone that said that he was better than any other living being, and as they turned around they saw that the smirk was indeed on his lips. And as an afterthought he added with glee.

"Hello Kitten." Which made Ray growl which made Tala smirk even more.

"No we're not, thank you very much, see you later. Good bye." And with that he pushed the other two out the door. Slammed the door close after him and walked briskly out on the open street full of people towards the park again. His half-good mood was now utterly destroyed. He couldn't understand how that damn wolf could get under his skin so easily by just saying that one little thing or, actually he could, but he still wouldn't admit it.

The other two had to half run to catch up with Rays fast pace since he was so irritated and when they called his name he just growled at them in annoyance. He didn't slow down until they reached the park. He kept walking and didn't say anything until he again found an empty bench. He had guessed right when he guessed that Tyson and Max wouldn't train if they hadn't their stern captain down their neck, making them. They soon became busy with sticking their tongues down each others throats. Ray opened his book, trying to block out the sounds the happy couple beside him were making, which were very hard indeed.

He kept on reading but gave up after 45 minutes or so, tired of re-reading the same page three or for times just because he couldn't block out the sounds and concentrate on the book and the things he read in the book.

He gave a frustrated sigh, said a short 'see you later', and walked away quickly. He simply couldn't stand it…


End file.
